Another Story: Secret Talent
by Nato ex6
Summary: Selain Hebat nyanyi dan menari, Lacus ternyata bisa Beladiri! Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan Rahasia ini di seluruh orang disekitarnya terutama Kira Yamato! Lalu Lacus pun mempunyai hubungan dengan Shinn Asuka yang Misterius…..


Secret talent

Halo semuanya! Saya Wings Almark akan memperkenalkan Fanfic saya yang kedua yaitu Another Story: Secret Talent yang memakan 2 minggu dan akhirnya selesai juga, kalau begitu selamat membaca!

Desclaimer: milik sunrise dan BANDAI yang terhormat, saya hanya memiliki fic ini dan karakter OC saja.

Pairings: Lacus Clyne X Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala X Cagali Yula Atha, Shinn Asuka, OC (Ch2)

Genre: Friendship, Humor (mungkin), Romance.

Summary: Selain Hebat nyanyi dan menari, Lacus ternyata bisa Beladiri! Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyembunyikan Rahasia ini di seluruh orang disekitarnya terutama Kira Yamato! Lalu Lacus pun mempunyai hubungan dengan Shinn Asuka yang Misterius…..

Chapter 1: Dia adalah…

[C.E 73 Tokyo, Japan 06:30]

Kriiiiiiiing…..kriiiiing…..kriiiiiing

"Hoam…masih jam 6…5 menit lagi ah…."ucap gadis berambut pink bernama Lacus Clyne dengan malasnya .(0_0)

"APAAAAAAAA! JAM SETENGAH TUJUH!"teriak Lacus bangun lagi sambil mengambil jam weker dengan ekspersi mati-matian.

Dengan cepat Lacus langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya lalu lari ke kamar mandi. Tak sampai 45,5 detik kemudian Lacus keluar dari kamar mandi langsung makai seragam sekolah nya sambil menggigit sandwichnya untuk sarapan. Akhirnya Lacus pun sudah siap pergi kesekolah.

"Selamat pagi Lac-chan!"sambut Cagali sampe Lacus keget Seperempat mati.(?)

"Selamat pagi…."jawab Lacus masih dengan hawa ngantuk, Cagali hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kok masih ngantuk sih? kan nanti ada ulangan matematika…."kata Cagali memberi tau.

"Oh…..".

5 menit kemudian….

"APAAAAAAAA!"teriak Lacus (lagi) membuat Cagali sweatdrop.

"Kenapa mememangnya Lac-chan?"Tanya Cagali heran "kau baru ingat ya…hihi"tawa cagali melihat Lacus hilang semangat ketika mendengar kata-kata 'ulangan'.

"Aku belum belajar karena latihan…Kendo…"kata Lacus.

"Apa? Kau latihan apa?"Tanya Cagali kurang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Lacus.

"!...ehm…tidak kok…bukan apa-apa"jawab Lacus setengah kaget karena hampir ketahuan rahasia besarnya.

"Oh ya sudah…."kata Cagali.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke sekolah mereka.

[Di Cosmic High Scholl, Kelas 2-b]

"Pagi…"ucap Lacus ke seluruh murid dikelas.

Tiba-tiba…

"KENAPA KAU DATANG LAMA SEKALI SIH!"teriak lelaki berambut hitam bernama Shinn Asuka (udah tau juga) marah."kau tau kan kalau sekarang kau piket kelas hari ini?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa…maaf yaa…"jawab Lacus sambil mengusap kepala sendiri.

"Cih…"

"Yaudah sih, Shinn…kan Lacus cuma lupa aja…"ucap lelaki rambut cokelat bernama Kira Yamato menenangkan sang ketua kelas 2-b.

"Ok…ok tapi jangan diulangin lagi…INGAT ITU LACUS CLYNE!"ancam Shinn membuat Lacus ketakutan. "Ba…baik…"jawab Lacus sangat pelan.

Guru pun masuk kelas, "baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang Guru bicarakan minggu lalu kalau akan ada ulangan matematika, Bapak harap kalian semua tadi malam sudah belajar" kata Guru mereka mengingatkan.

Sebagian Murid pun merasa lemas karena ada yang belum belajar tadi malam termasuk Lacus, "baiklah kalau begitu kita…kau kenapa Lacus Clyne?" Tanya Guru pada saat melihat Lacus yang tidak bersemangat, "tampaknya kau sedang sakit…".

"!...ti…tidak Guru sa…saya hanya kurang tidur ta…tadi malam jadi sa…saya masih mengantuk, pak…" jawab Lacus berbelit sehingga Guru kurang jelas mendengarnya, "kalau begitu kerjakan ulanganmu sekarang!" kata Guru tegas.

"Si..siap!" kata Lacus langsung mengerjakan ulangannya dengan asal-asalan cuma pura-pura agar Guru mengira kalau Lacus sudah belajar tadi malam.

JL. Debris 12345 Tokyo, Japan, 15:00.

Lacus, Shinn, Kira, cagali sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka. mereka itu semuanya tetangga. Rumah Shinn berada di paling pojok kiri, Kira dan Cagali di sebelahnya , lalu rumah lacus disebelahnya pula.

"Haah…susahnya ulangan tadi…aku hanya mengerjakannya asal-asalan semua…" kata Lacus benar-benar tidak bersemangat.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu dong! nanti kalau nilai kamu jelek, gimana hayo?" kata Kira ke Lacus.

"Kau kan paling pintar dikelas, jadi semua pelajaran bukan masalah untukmu…" kata Shinn hanya membuat Kira sweatdrop, "be…begitu ya?".

"Lac-chan….hari ini kamu ada waktu tidak?"Tanya Cagali ke Lacus.

"Hn? Memangnya kenapa?"ucap Lacus balik Tanya.

"Aku dan Kira akan pergi ke mall bersama-sama…mau tidak?"kata Cagali menjelaskan.

Lacus pun berpikir sejenak,"umm…kayaknya tidak bisa deh karena aku ada urusan lain"kata Lacus membuat Cagali agak kecewa,"lain kali aja ya…!"tambahnya.

"Iya deh…tapi urusan apa itu Lac-chan? Sangat penting kah?"Tanya Cagali lagi.

"Eh…iya sangat penting…hehe…"kata Lacus menyebutnya penting karena dia harus pergi ke latihan Beladiri di Tokyo.

Shinn hanya memandang Lacus lalu berkata,"lebih penting?".

Di rumah Lacus

"Aku pulang…"kata Lacus walaupun dirumahnya dia sendirian.

Kemudian Lacus pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian dengan seragam latihannya. Tidak lama kemudian Lacus sudah siap berangkat ke tempat pelatihannya.

[Di Pelatihan Kendo, Tokyo]

Lacus masuk ke ruang kelas private, Lacus masuk ke kelas private karena dia seorang perempuan jadi dia hanya milih kelas private.

"Oh…kau sudah datang ya, Lacus…" kata Guru Kendo Lacus bernama Pak Kouta lebih cepat sebelum Lacus mengucap salam.

"Eh…tumben Pak Kouta datang duluan, ada apa ya?" Tanya Lacus ke Pak Kouta karena biasanya Lacus datang lebih cepat.

"Aku datang duluan karena ada yang ingin Bapak bicarakan dengan kau…" kata Pak Kouta dengan serius.

"A…ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Apa itu Pak?" Tanya Lacus heran.

"Dengarkan dengan baik-baik" Kata Pak Kouta, "sudah 1 bulan ini saya sudah melatihmu…dengan begitu mulai sekarang dan nanti aku akan digantikan oleh Guru baru..." kata Pak Kouta dengan hati-hati.

"Guru baru? Siapa dia? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Lacus lagi.

"Tampaknya kau mengerti, kalau begitu masuklah!" panggil Pak Kouta ke pintu di sampingnya.

"Baik, aku akan masuk" jawab seseorang di balik pintu itu yang suaranya Lacus kenal.

Orang itu pun masuk ke ruangan kelas Lacus dan Lacus pun kaget setengah mati karena yang masuk itu adalah Shinn Asuka!.

"A…APA! Kenapa kau ada disini, Shinn?" Tanya Lacus tidak percaya kalau Shinn lah yang akan menggantikan Pak Kouta berlatih.

"Aku ke sini untuk mengganti Pak Kouta Melatih tauk!" jawab Shinn, "lalu kau disini kenapa?" kali ini Shinn yang bertanya.

"Aku ini adalah murid Pak Kouta! Menerti!" jawab Lacus Spontan.

"Wah…wah, sepertinya kalian ini sudah saling kenal ya! Kalau begitu saya permisi…" kata Pak Kouta seraya meninggalkan Lacus dan Shinn di ruang.

"Tunggu!" kata Lacus dan Shinn hampir bersamaan.

"Bagus! sekarang dia sudah pergi lalu kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya Shinn ke Lacus.

"Ngapain! Latih aku!" kata Lacus marah.

"ohya…sebelum itu aku mau tanya, apa kau sudah pakai ini?" Tanya Shinn sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas.

"Apa itu? Untuk dipakai?" kata Lacus balik tanya.

"Tidak, dimakan! Ya iya lah, Emangnya mau diapain lagi!" jawab Shinn ke murid yang satu ini.

"(Wah, kesempatan nih buat ngetes seberapa lama dia tahan dengan godaanku)…kau tau kan Shinn? Kalau aku ini perempuan…kau sebagai laki-laki harusnya melakukan apa? Kau tau?" kata Lacus mulai menggoda Shinn.

"*jawdrop*…me…memangnya kenapa?" kata Shinn mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan.

"(Bagus! pikiran dia sudah kacau! Sedikit lagi mati dia!)…aku ingin kau pakaikan ini untuk ku" kata Lacus sambil mendekat ke Shinn yang ketakutan.

"A…APA! Aku tidak bisa! Aku ini masih 16 tahun! Belum bisa melakukannya!" kata Shinn yang mengira akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"(Baiklah, sekarang saatnya!) ayolah, sini…" kata Lacus sambil membuka seragamnya.

"Hei! Untuk apa k…kau lepas seragammu didepan ku! Kau sudah gila ya!" kata Shinn mempercepat langkah mundurnya.

Lacus pun mulai mengangkat bajunya, "hei! Tunggu! Jangan!" kata Shinn ingin menghentikan Lacus tapi Lacus pun sudah melepas bajunya.

Sunyi…

Tiba-tiba Shinn nosebleed dan langsung pingsan, Lacus pun tertawa melihat laki-laki yang satu ini.

"hihihi…masak begini saja sudah K.O? payah kau…" ejek Lacus sambil menggulung kertas di tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Shinn pun bangun lagi, "be…beraninya kau mempengaruhiku dengan cara yang tidak senonoh itu!" kata Shinn sambil mengusap darah di hidungnya, "BERSIAPLAH KAU!" kata Shinn sambil mengambil pedang rotan di dinding, "HIAAAAAT!".

"Hue! Tunggu! Aku belum siap!" kata Lacus kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Shinn.

BLETAK!

KYAAA!

TBC

Chapter Bonus 1: Betapa susahnya!

Wings: huaah…selesai juga chapter 1, tanyata tak gampang buat cerita kayak gini…

Shinn: ya iyalah…kamu kan juga harus tahu gimana caranya buat kata-kata yang benar, typonya, awal kalimat dan banyak lagi…sabagian besar author disini masih banyak yang salah lho…termasuk kau!

Wings: memangnya aku salah dimana!

Shinn: mana saya tahu…tanya saja author yang sudah berpengalaman

Lacus: ternyata kau disini, WINGS ALMARK!*nada seperti Setsuna dari Gundam 00 memanggil Ribbons Almark di episode terakhir*

Wings: ada apa? *wajah innocent*

Shinn: *sweatdrop*

Lacus: kau ini! Masak aku OOCnya kayak gini sih! Aku gak terima! Terutama pas aku dipukul kau pakai pedang rotan di tempat pelatihan! *nunjuk Shinn*

Shinn: aku juga tidak terima digodain kau disana! Apalagi sampai mimisan pula! Pikirkan kalau Wings ini cuma rated T!.

Lacus: …*sweatdrop* jadi yang salah siapa?

Sunyi…

Semua kecuali Wings: AUTHORNYAAAAAAAAA!

Wings: WHAT THE HELL!

Lacus: Sini kau!*ngejar author pake pedang rotan*

Wings: TOLOOOOONG!*langsung ngacir entah kemana*

Kira: baiklah, mumpung Author lagi main kucing-kucingan sama Lacus, saya akan membacakan pesan singkat yang dibuat author bahwa untuk chapter 2 akan dibuat 3 minggu kedepan atau munkin lebih cepat dengan datangnya karakter baru yaitu seorang OC (seperti yang tertulis di paling atas) dan kami mengucapkan selamat merayakan Tahun baru 2012! Semoga author dari Indonesia semakin semangat untuk membuat Fanfic!*lempar bunga kesana kemari*

Athrun: *sweatdrop* kamu ngapain Kira? Ya sudahlah, ohya jangan lupa review sabanyak2nya, ok!


End file.
